lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Hauptseite
Archiv Grundsätzliches, das beim Übersetzen beachtet werden sollte: *Es ist stilistisch notwendig, sämtliche Texte im Präsens zu schreiben. Die Artikel geben den Inhalt der Serie wieder und in der deutschen Sprache werden solche Inhaltsangaben allgemein gültig im Präsens geschrieben. Darüber hinaus wird zwar verlangt, sämtliche Artikel genauestens zu übersetzen, jedoch sollte dabei weder Grammatik noch Stil auf der Strecke bleiben. Stilistische Änderungen sind also vertretbar. Und BITTE führt eine Rechtschreibprüfung durch und kennzeichnet bereits überprüfte Artikel bitte. Qualität darf keine Frage von Bequemlichkeit sein. Mfg muellcraft Copy & Paste *Könntet ihr BITTE von der englischen Lostpedia kopierte Artikel auch übersetzen. Ansonsten kann man ja gleich zur englischen LP gehen. --Nordlys 05:39, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *Ich bitte um mehr Verständnis wenn mal ein Artikel nicht gleich übersetzt werden kann. Scheinbar ist der Anteil an englischsprachigen Lostpedianern ziemlich gering oder zumindest der Anteil der bereit zum übersetzen ist. Hin und wieder hat man einfach nicht die Zeit dazu will aber zumindest einen Basisartikel erstellen der von mehreren Lostpedianern dann bearbeitet werden kann. --Ben Amor 11:52, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *Wie gesagt, wenigstens die Links, Vorlagen, Kategorien und Infoboxen anpassen und mit markieren! Ansonsten hat man ja eigentlich gar nichts getan. 12:20, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *'Hilfe:Artikel kopieren' - Ich habe jetzt mal eine Hilfe geschrieben, da ich heute schon wieder auf einen nur schnell mal eben kopierten Beitrag gestoßen bin. Damit auch jeder weiß, was mindesten getan werden sollte. Bilder kategorisieren *Ich hätte mal eine kleine Bitte an alle Benutzer, die Bilder hochladen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr die Bilder sofort in Kategorien wie Kategorie:Promobilder von Lost, Kategorie:Bilder von Mikhail Bakunin, Kategorie:Bilder aus 3x20 usw. einordnet. Im Nachhinein ist das manchmal schwer zu machen, da man nicht genau weiß, woher die Bilder stammen. Für denjenigen der die Bilder hochläd sollte das jedoch kein Problem sein. Wenn ihr die passende Kategorie sucht, schaut hier nach: Kategorie:Bilder. Noch eins, wenn es die Kategorie nicht gibt, dann überlegt zweimal, ob sie gewünscht werden soll oder ihr sie erstellt. Wenn nur ein paar Bilder in dieser Kategorie landen, wie bei Widmores Opfer, dann macht es keinen Sinn eine Kategorie dafür zu erstellen (Es sollten schon 5 oder mehr Bilder vorhanden oder in Aussicht sein). Danke 09:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Zweite Umfrage Da ich auf jeden Fall nochmal eine zweite Umfrage starten wollte um zu sehen, ob den Besuchern der Lostpedia die Veränderungen aufgefallen sind und wie diese ankommen wollte ich mal fragen was ihr denkt, wann der perfekte Zeitpunkt für so eine Umfrage wäre. Ich finde, dass es seit der ersten Umfrage viele Veränderungen gegeben hat, wir sind auf durchführbare Wünsche und Kritiken eingegangen und haben die Lostpedia in dieser Hinsicht teilweise stark verbessert (Bsp: Spoilerwarnungen, Design der Hauptseite). Nun sind eigentlich alle diese Dinge abgeschlossen und ich finde, dass man mit einer zweiten Umfrage nicht all zu lange warten sollte, da die Besucher sonst womöglich bereits vergessen haben, wie das Design vorher aussah und sie nun keinen Vergleich mehr herstellen können. Meiner Meinung nach, könnte man so eine Umfrage durchaus in 1 - 2 Wochen starten. Was meint ihr? Vorschläge für Fragen bitte hier Gruß -- 11:19, 25. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hatte ja auch schon vorgeschlagen alle drei Monate eine Umfrage durchzuführen. Demnach würde ich es jetzt noch ein bisschen früh finden, da ich denke, dass sich der neue Eindruck erstmal einstellen muss ... ich kann aber verstehen, dass man ja auch erfahren will, ob die Änderungen gewirkt haben. Insofer macht das nich an mir fest, bin sowieso grad im Prüfungsstress. An Fragen würde ich eigentlich so wenig ändern wie möglich, damit man direkt vergleichen kann. 02:58, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Videos Was haltet ihr davon die Videos in einfachen Klappboxen zu verstauen (Überschrift bleibt draußen), um den Artikel weiterhin ansehnlich zu halten. So wie es jetzt ist zerstört es irgendwie die Attraktivität der Artikel. Ihr könnt gern auch andere Vorschläge mit einbringen abr ich denke da sollte man was ändern. Was denkt ihr darüber? Namaste! -- 13:35, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Gute Idee. Ich bastel mal... -- 13:53, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Für ein Video: Vorlage:VideoboxKlein **Für bis zu sechs Videos: Vorlage:Videobox Ich hab versucht, das '' mit in die Vorlage einzubauen, aber irgendwie klappt das nicht. Es hat zur Folge, dass das Video nicht geladen wird. -- 14:21, 27. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *** Weiß irgendwer wie man diese zwei Videos in die jeweiligen Artikel einfügen kann. Es handelt sich nicht um YouTube Videos und der angebliche Link zu YouTube ist nicht in so guter Qualität! Das mit dem Einbetten hab ich nicht geschafft, deshalb wollte ich jetzt mal fragen ob ihr etwas wisst. Danke im Vorraus und Namaste! -- 03:59, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ***Meines Wissens nach gibt es keine Möglichkeit andere Videos als die von Youtube einzubinden. Aber du kannst ja die Youtubevideos einbinden und nen HQ-Link auf die darkufo oder die abc Seite machen. 04:15, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *** ???? Wie meinst du das? Namaste!-- 04:22, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ***Na einfach nen Link auf die Nicht-Youtubevideos höherer Qualität. 05:09, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ****Hier ist das Video der Tests (Youtube). Videos von Google sind übrigens auch möglich (Spezial:Version). Einzubinden mit VIDEO-ID. Gruß -- 09:34, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Signatur Ich hab gesehen das ihr alle jetzt so eine nett ausehende Signatur habt . Ich hätte sowas auch gerne nur leider hab ich nicht die Möglichkeit so etwas zu erstellen, und wüsste auch nicht wie und womit man das macht . Hat nicht jemand lust mir sowas zu basteln (wahrscheinlich eher nicht). Würde ihm auch ein oder zwei bierchen dafür ausgeben, falls man sich mal irgendwo im "real life" treffen würde . --Mr.KnowItAll 06:23, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Sorry, ich bin der Meinung dass man sowas schon selbst erstellen muss, da die Signatur ja auch unweigerlich zeigt bzw. zeigen sollte, wieviel ein Benutzer von der ''Wikiprogrammierung versteht. Es gibt genügend Möglichkeiten wo du dir anlesen kannst, wie man sowas macht (Wiki-Hilfe). Solange solltest du dich mit der Standartsignatur begnügen. 06:40, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Aber ich hab dir mal Hilfe-Seiten rausgesucht: http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Help:Signatures http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/User:Nickb123/page_help Liebe Grüße -- 09:01, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Ich meinte auch eigentlich eher die Bildbearbeitung, da ihr eure ja aus bildern zusammengesetzt habt, so wie es aussieht. Und ich habe leider kein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, und kenne mich damit auch nicht aus. Und hab auch nicht vor, mir nur deswegen eins zu Kaufen --Mr.KnowItAll 09:48, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Dann such dir am besten ein Programm aus das dafür geeignet ist, sowas wie Photoshop und dann suchst du mit Google einfach mal nach einem Tutorial dafür. Wenn du dir kein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm kaufen willst, dann kanst du dir auch in vielen Fällen eine Testversion runterladen (Photoshop) oder du suchst mal nach nem guten Freewareprogramm. Nebenbei bemerkt, wenn du schon meinen Bemerk, dass du deinen Eintrag nicht signiert hast, löschst, dann ändere wenigstens die Zeit. So sah es jetzt aus als hättest du deine Frage nach vor mir gestellt, und das wär irrsinnig! 11:07, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ***http://www.getpaint.net/ -- 12:39, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *** Danke, werde ich mal machen, und sorry wegen dem Zeit bei der Signatur nicht ändern, aber ich hatte vorhin keine zeit mehr dazu, da mein fahrer schon vor der Haustür stand und gehupt hat, weil wir ins Kino wollten. --Mr.KnowItAll 17:22, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ****PS: Das mir jemand anderes eine Signatur erstellen sollte war eigentlich auch nur eher als Scherz gemeint. Aber das ich kein Prog. dafür habe usw. simmt schon. An diese Testversionen davon habe ich garnicht gedacht, sonst hätte ich mir sowas bestimmt schon besorgt, deswegen nochmal 1000 dank an euch, vielleicht hab ich ja auch demnächst mal ne andere Sig --Mr.KnowItAll 17:38, 30. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Jin und Sun Falls es jemanden interessieren sollte, ich habe herausgefunden, warum sich Sun und Jin immer so nennen, wie sie sich nennen. Wenn Sun beispielsweise nach Jin ruft, sagt sie nicht nur "Jin" sondern "진수씨" (Jin-soo-ssi). Das "ssi" scheint irgendwie den Respekt der anderen Person gegenüber deutlich zu machen. Hier noch ein paar Infos. Gruß -- 10:14, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Exzellente Artikel Nachdem die englische Lostpedia gute Artikel schon etwas länger auszeichnet, habe ich es in abgewandelter Form auch bei uns eingeführt. Das System ist eigentlich ganz einfach: #Nominierung ##DE - Lostpedia:Kriterien für exzellente Artikel ##Vorlage:Kandidat-Exzellenter Artikel ##DE - Lostpedia:Kandidaten für exzellente Artikel #Prüfung von Artikel ##DE - Lostpedia:Kriterien für exzellente Artikel #Abstimmung ##DE - Lostpedia:Kandidaten für exzellente Artikel #Auszeichung ##Vorlage:Exzellenter Artikel Sicherlich ist noch die ein oder andere Optimierung, insbesondere bei den Kriterien, notwendig. Aber ich hoffe, dass das System bei uns funktioniert und gute Artikel in naher Zukunft ihren verdienten Stern erhalten. -- 16:34, 3. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Ich hab noch ein paar fragen zur Nominierung. #Wo soll die Begründung für die Nominierung hingeschrieben werden? Ich habe bei deinen Nominierungen nämlich keine gefunden (ich weiß das sie optional ist). #Dürfen auch Artikel nominiert werden, die noch Spoiler enthalten? Ich wollte eigentlich den Artikel Monster nominieren, aber da sind noch ein paar Spoilerboxen drinn. #Auf welcher Seite soll man seine Stimme abgeben? Die Idee finde ich übrigens sehr gut. -- 03:00, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) :*Eine Begründung und auch die Stimmen können hier hingeschrieben werden, unmittelbar unter eine Nominierung (siehe Beispiel). Gegen Spoiler-Artikel habe ich persönlich auch nichts einzuwenden. Denn Spoilerwarnungen zählen ja nicht zu einer Überarbeitungskategorie. Hauptsache die Artikel sind vollständig, auch wenn einige Informationen noch in Boxen schlummern stellt das für den Gesamt-Informationsgehalt ja kein Defizit dar. -- 03:07, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *O.k. hab's jetzt gesehen. Aber Clark Taylor hats ja jetzt schon gemacht. -- 04:06, 4. Aug. 2008 (PDT) "Newsticker" Ich hab gerade folgende Mitteilung bei der Umfrage erhalten: "... geil wäre vielleicht noch nen newsticker oder der aktuelle stand zwecks Dharma recruiting (dass es nämlihc immer noch nicht begonnen hat...) sonst find ichs gut". Nun meine Frage, sollen wir einen Extra-Header für Alternate Reality Games (wie in der englischen Lostpedia) machen? -- 08:14, 8. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Gute Idee. Namaste! -- 08:30, 8. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Nav-Box Hätte nochmal einen Vorschlag: Wie wär's, wenn Nav-Vorlagen immer in Klappboxen versteckt werden? Gerade bei Artikeln mit mehreren Navs würde das dem gesamten Artikel gut tun, da die Vorlgen sonst einen Großteil der kompletten Seite ausmachen und diese regelrecht erschlagen: Beispiel. Mit Klappboxen würde die ganze Sache geordneter aussehen: Beispiel. Ich hab da schon mal ein bisschen dran gearbeitet. Ich meine, sowas auch irgendwann einmal in der frz. Lostpedia gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht könnten wir auch das übernehmen. Gruß -- 15:53, 13. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Ich find es sieht gut aus und dient auch noch der Übersichtlichkeit! Namaste! -- 01:02, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Bin auch dafür. -- 03:30, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Jau, sieht besser aus. -- 05:07, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Mal so nebenbei, was haben die Nav-Vorlagen von Ben und Des auf der Seite von Chang zu suchen? -- 05:07, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Alternate Reality vs. Sendetermine Ich finde das Alternate Reality Game derzeit nicht wichtiger als die ganzen Sendetermine. Vieleicht sollte man die beiden Boxen tauschen. --RoteLaterne 03:23, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT)